


and miles to go before i sleep

by Jules1398



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, SkamNL Druck Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: The last time it snowed on New Year's Eve, Hanna and Jonas watched the snow fall together.





	and miles to go before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello [Ana](http://mia-amaliewinter.tumblr.com/)! I'm your secret santa! I didn't know you before pairings were assigned but you seem really cool and I love your blog! I'm typing this a few days in advance since I'm going to be out of the country and need to post via draft but after everything is revealed I can't wait to follow you!!! I didn't do it before bc I was scared of giving away my cover haha.  
> Have a lovely holiday season!  
> -[Julia](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)

The last time it had snowed on New Year’s Eve, Hanna and Jonas had spent the final moments of one year and the first of the next together.

It was one of her favorite memories with him, and it was from before they had even kissed. They had been at a party, probably at Leonie’s house. She couldn’t quite remember anymore.

She did remember walking outside when it had gotten too stuffy only to find soft white flakes slowly falling from the clouds and building up a thin white layer on the sidewalk.

Jonas had walked outside a few minutes later, for the same reason she had, and they sat on Leonie’s stoop and watched the snow fall together as they chatted about school, about friends, about everything, forgetting the party that was happening just on the other side of the front door.

In fact, they hadn’t even realized that midnight had passed until Leonie stumbled out of the house, drunk out of her mind, mumbling something about missing her New Year’s kiss before whisking Jonas away. He kept his eyes on her until he was inside, the door shut behind him.

Hanna had heard people say how you spend the first minute of the New Year dictated how the rest of the year would go. Perhaps they were somewhat right, considering her somewhat rocky relationship with Jonas that had only ended when she was insecure about him and Leonie, even though his eyes had been for her. They always had.

And now, years later, it was snowing again. It was different this time. Much heavier. It had been snowing all day and now there were a few inches built up on the ground, enough that kids in the neighborhood had built snowmen in the local park and that boots were a necessity if one wanted to avoid wet socks.

Hanna hadn’t seen Jonas in about a year and a half. She was in an apprenticeship to be a nurse at home in Berlin and, last she heard, he was going to university in Munich and studying journalism. They had intended to stay friends, but everything had kind of fallen apart between the distance, coursework, and new friends.

She still missed him. Breaking up with him all those years ago had been the right thing for her to do and she didn’t regret it. She had found out who Hanna was and became a more confident version of herself.

Still, there was a part of her that thought that they would always find their way back together in the end. That dream seemed distant now, though. They were on opposite sides of the country now. Their friend groups were no longer interconnected, what with Matteo studying architecture in Italy. It was in the past.

Once again, Hanna found herself leaving a party before midnight. It was at Sam’s this time. She really knew how to throw a damn party, but Hanna needed to get out. She couldn’t get the damn snow out of her mind and she needed to think everything through in peace.

She ended up going to a nearby park and wiping a bench clean with the sleeve of her jacket before sitting down. It was still wet. She was still sad.

Hanna sat there for a while, her head in her hands, softly sniffling and wondering where she had gone wrong all those years ago. Wondering if she should have made a move before Jonas left for uni. Wondering if she should have made a better effort to keep in touch with him.

“You know, I’m pretty impressed that you can sniffle, seeing as I still have your nose,” said a familiar voice just in front of her.

She slowly lifted her head. It was Jonas, not looking all that different from how he looked the last time that she saw him. He was here. Of all the benches in all of the parks in all of the streets in Germany, he had found her here.

Hanna wiped her nose. “I thought you lived in Munich now.”

“My parents still live here,” he pointed out. “I came home for the break. I’ll go back in a few days.” He gestured toward the bench. “Can I sit?”

She nodded. “Your ass is going to get wet, but sure.”

He brushed the snow away and sat next to her, the both of them staring forward and watching the snow fall from the sky.

“Do you remember-” he started.

“Yes,” she replied, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all night. I came out here to clear my head. That was the first time we talked, like  _ really  _ talked.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all night too,” he confessed. “It’s funny how it’s one of the best moments I had with you and it was before everything.”

“We sure fucked everything up, didn’t we?” Hanna said with a small laugh.

“It was the timing,” he replied. “We both had a lot of growing up to do before we were ready for something that intense, even if you take out everything with Leonie.”

Hanna sighed. “We should have kept texting and shit. I miss talking with you.”

“Maybe, it’s better this way,” he said quietly.

She looked to him with uncertainty. Was he happier without her in his life? He certainly didn’t look happy at that moment. He just looked  _ nervous _ .

He saw her glancing and his eyes widened. “Not like that! I mean maybe it’s better because if we kept talking the same as we always had, everything would have just stayed the same. Ending up here on this bench with you during the first New Year’s Eve snowfall since that time we chatted, it’s just-”

“Fate,” she finished.

“Yeah,” Jonas agreed. “It’s too good to be a coincidence. I feel like the universe is telling us something.”

“You live in Munich,” she reminded him. “That’s like four hours by train, not to mention how much the ride would cost.”

Jonas hummed sadly. “But we have a chance, Hanna. Who knows if we might have one again?”

“What if the timing is wrong again?” she asked. “What if it doesn’t work out because we’re on opposite sides of the country and then we fail again?”

“I’m willing to try,” he told her. “After all these years, I’m still not ready to give up on us.” He held out a gloved hand. “If you’re really ready to give up on us, take your nose back. I took it on a loan anyway.”

“When do you go back?” she asked.

“Three days,” he told her. “We can go out on a proper date before I leave. And then next time I come home we can do something again or maybe you can visit, I don’t know. There’s no way to tell exactly what the future will hold.”

“Jonas,” she started, but then paused for a moment before speaking again. “Jonas, I just don’t know?”

“Can you ever know for sure?”

She stopped to think about that. He was right, probably, but she didn’t want to put herself through the pain of a long distance relationship with somebody that she felt so intensely for. Jonas had uprooted her life in the worst and the best ways. What if he did it again?

A cheering sound erupted from a party at a nearby house and Hanna glanced at her phone. It was midnight.

This was her chance to decide. This was the moment that was supposed to determine the outcome of her entire year.

Hanna leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
